This invention relates in general to inspirational, valentines and general greeting cards and mementos, and more particularly, to scene and verse coordinated coins and cards packaged by matched pairs together in a two pocketed transparent protective material package.
Gifts such as greeting cards and mementos have assumed many shapes and forms and have been packaged in many ways. Many of these in the past have required large space consuming racks, trays, drawers and bins and when given as a gift still present storage problems for the recipient who while pleased with being given a large card or large memento faces the problem of storage. Another consideration is that of ease and convenience of shopping for cards and mementos where properly packaged and presented cards and mementos helps make selection and purchase both quicker and easier.
It is therefore a principla object of this invention to provide a common theme gift and coin pair in a common package.
Another object with such a gift product is to make selection and purchase quicker and more convenient.
A further object is to provide a common theme gift card and coin packaged together that requires minimal space in the store with displays and storage easy to use and stock.
Still another object is to provide such a gift product that has great appeal to the buying public with the throughtful conveyance bringing happiness to the receiver.